


Mpreg – A Teoria Científica e Social por Trás da Ficção

by natralhadora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ciencia, M/M, Mpreg, sciencie, teoria - Freeform, theory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natralhadora/pseuds/natralhadora
Summary: ABO? Homem com útero?Sem criticar as citadas anteriormente, mas e se de fato a mpreg pudesse ocorrer no mundo real? Como ela aconteceria de uma forma biologicamente viável? Qual seria a sua origem biológica e ancestral-histórica?  Como a sociedade a trataria atualmente, relevando os conceitos e valores atuais de nosso mundo? Para essas e mais perguntas,  bolei, com muita pesquisa, contas de porcentagem e criatividade, uma teoria que retratasse, da forma mais verossímil possível, o acontecimento da mpreg em meio real.**(Se quiserem utilizar a teoria para alguma fanfic ou qualquer outro tipo de projeto, sintam-se plenamente à vontade, ficarei muito feliz inclusive, porém, só peço que me avisam antes de fazê-lo e que deem os créditos de criação da teoria a mim).**





	1. XYX/4

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevo ativamente no spirit fanfic e no wattpad se quiserem me acompanhar la :)  
> (spirit - kkkreu; wattpad - Seu_Nome_Aki)  
> bjsss

O mascuventri (palavra proveniente da composição erudita latina masculus + ventris) é um órgão exclusivo presente em uma minoria dos homens, o qual os possibilitam terem uma maior presença de hormônios femininos em seu corpo e, principalmente, terem a possibilidade de engravidarem, sendo, popularmente chamados pela comunidade cientifica de: homens X.

O esperma normal contém cerca de 60 a 150 milhões de espermatozoides por mililitro. A probabilidade de ser um espermatozoide Y normal é a de 35% (entre 21 a 52,5 milhões de espermatozoides, dependendo da qualidade do esperma), já a probabilidade de ser um espermatozoide YX/4, é também a de 15%; sendo assim, a composição cromossômica sexual de um homem com um mascuventri, seria a de: XYX/4. 

Concluindo:

Cromossomo X – 50%

Cromossomo Y – 50% - Y (normal) – 35%  
\- YX/4 – 15%

Há então uma estimativa de que cerca de 24,4% da população mundial de homens possui tal condição (representando aproximadamente, 875 milhões de 'homens x' dentro de um total de 3,584 bilhões de homens no mundo), porém, a grande maioria nem sequer tem conhecimento sobre a possessão de tal órgão, por conta, na maioria das vezes, da carência de serviços de saúde no país desse individuo, ou por conta de sua renda familiar, que o impossibilita de desfrutar de tais serviços, mas geralmente, quando o indivíduo ou os seus responsáveis tem conhecimento sobre a presença do órgão, é feita então a retirada do mesmo, grande parte das vezes quando os indivíduos ainda são muito novos, até mesmo recém-nascidos.

Tal órgão tem a sua origem ainda na espermatogênese do espermatozoide o qual originará um homem com mascuventri (YX/4). Tal espermatozoide, seria, à princípio, originado como um espermatozoide Y normal, porém, no meio de sua formação, ocorreria uma mutação cromossômica, mais especificamente uma aneuploidia, na qual apresentaria uma singela adição de X/4 de cromossomo na célula reprodutiva (visto que, um homem “conveniente” apresenta somente um cromossomo X e um cromossomo Y), que, ocasionaria futuramente, ainda na fase embrionária, a formação do mascuventri e dos demais órgãos e células (como os espermatovários e os espermatóvulos, respectivamente) nesse determinado embrião masculino.

Durante a mitose dos órgãos reprodutores e da bexiga de um embrião possuidor do cromossomo XYX/4, ocorre um erro de codificação mitótica, na qual uma pequena parcela da bexiga, ainda em desenvolvimento, servirá como tecido para auxiliar na formação do mascuventri, por conta disso, o tamanho da bexiga desses homens é aproximadamente 1,6% menor que a de um homem normal, porém, a maior parte do mascuventri será de fato formada por um tecido normal fornecido pela mesoderme. Quando quase já completamente formado, origina-se então uma entrada no mascuventri conectada diretamente ao reto.

Assim como em qualquer outro feto humano, é possível ver, a partir dos 3 meses de gestação, o determinado órgão já começando a se desenvolver no embrião masculino. 

O mascuventri tem uma característica genética única, nunca antes vista no bioma terrestre: as células do órgão em questão são formadas, exclusivamente, por cromossomos X em seu DNA, portanto, isso torna o órgão ativamente fértil, assim como um útero feminino normal, produzindo células sexuais (células ovo) X em seu interior. Porém, a razão deste acontecimento diferenciado, continua sendo um verdadeiro mistério para a comunidade médico-científica mundial.

De fato, a fisionomia de um homem com mascuventri é diferente da de um homem comum, por conta da influência hormonal sobre si. Seus quadris são em média 20 cm mais largos que a média, porém, sua pelve não é tão larga quanto a de uma mulher (arco maior que 90°) e nem tão estreita quanto a de um homem comum (arco menor que 90°), mas estaria na realidade em um tamanho intermediário. Sua cintura é de fato mais afinada que a média dos homens, mas também não é nada exacerbado. Sua altura também acaba sofrendo influência, e pode ser em média 10 cm mais baixo que um homem comum. De forma geral, homens com mascuventri tendem a ser mais flexíveis, por conta da flexibilidade dos seus ossos da bacia e pernas, porém, não tão flexíveis quanto a fisionomia de uma mulher. Como sua produção de testosterona não é tão abundante quanto os demais, sua musculatura tende a ser menos desenvolvida que a de um homem comum, assim também tendo uma menor produção de pelos rostrais e corporais, e uma voz levemente mais fina. O peitoral e o abdômen tem o tamanho normal da de um homem comum, porém, durante a gravidez, seu abdômen se modifica tanto quanto o de uma mulher grávida e, também durante o período de amamentação, seu peito tende sim a inchar por conta do leite produzido nas glândulas mamárias, mas não de forma exagerada, e sim tendo somente uma singela e perceptível protuberância na região. Tirando estes pequenos detalhes, a fisionomia de um homem com mascuventri funciona exatamente igual a de um homem comum. 

Homens e mulheres produzem ambos pequenas parcelas de hormônios sexuais do sexo oposto, porém, nos homens com mascuventri, a produção de hormônios sexuais femininos é maior que em homens comuns, podendo ter uma fisionomia mais afeminada que a média, e causando uma produção um pouco menor de espermatozoides se comparada aos demais, mesmo que sua produção de hormônios sexuais masculinos continue a ser predominante perante aos femininos. Durante a gravidez de um homem, ele produz normalmente todos os hormônios da gravidez, como a oxitocina e a prolactina.

Homens com mascuventri podem evitar a produção desses hormônios e das características físicas mais afeminadas, através da retirada do órgão ainda na infância; o recomendado pelos médicos, é fazer a cirurgia de retirada ainda na primeira infância, entre os primeiros dias de vida do bebê, até aproximadamente os cinco anos, porém, a retirada também pode ocorrer até os dez ou onze anos, antes do início dos desenvolvimentos sexuais, porém, não é o mais recomendado. Fazendo a retirada do órgão ainda na primeira infância, assim evitará o desenvolvimento de caracteres femininos, como o crescimento dos quadris e do afinamento da cintura, assim como erradicará a produção em excesso de hormônios femininos, além de deixar o número da produção futura de espermatozoides dentro da média de um homem comum; sendo assim, quando o adolescente começar a desenvolver os caracteres e hormônios sexuais, ele somente desenvolverá os masculinos. Porém, se a retirada do órgão não poder ser efetuada, ainda há a alternativa de fazer um tratamento hormonal com o adolescente, ou até mesmo o homem adulto, que pode ser feito através de remédios hormonais (o tratamento mais popular), que irão inibir a produção de hormônios sexuais femininos em excesso, mas não será tão efetivo quanto a retirada do órgão, sem falar dos efeitos colaterais e dos periódicos exames sanguíneos. 

Assim como nas mulheres, e nos demais homens, os homens com mascuventri começam a desenvolver seus caracteres sexuais na adolescência, nos dois órgãos. Além de produzirem espermatozoides férteis normais, como qualquer outro homem (podendo assim, conseguir engravidar normalmente mulheres e até mesmo outros homens), os homens com mascuventri também tem os seus próprios “óvulos”, chamados de espermatóvulos (que permitem a ocorrência da fecundação no homem), que, assim como nas mulheres, eles já nascem com um número determinado de espermatóvulos, que ficam armazenados nos dois espermatovários presentes no mascuventri. O mascuventri é sim semelhante ao útero em alguns aspectos, porém, não é igual; sim, há a presença de “ovulações” mensais (chamadas de espermavoluções), que aparecem a partir de uma determinada idade entre a pré-adolescência e a adolescência do homem; a “menstruação” deles (chamada de espermensais) se consistem apenas na saída, em pequenas quantidades, de um líquido levemente brilhoso e viscoso pelo ânus (que é a eliminação do espermatóvulo não fecundado), que dura por no máximo dois dias.

O período de fertilidade do mascuventri é significativamente menor que o útero da mulher, pois, além da predominância de hormônios masculinos, quando o menino nasce, como já foi dito antes, o número de espermatóvulos presentes em seu mascuventri é geralmente bem mais reduzido que o número de óvulos presentes no útero da menina; quase a metade. A “menopausa masculina” é comum de acontecer antes dos quarenta anos do homem (trinta e oito é atualmente a idade média), porém, os efeitos colaterais, como o calor extremo, são muito mais amenos nos homens, praticamente imperceptíveis, por conta ainda da presença de seus hormônios sexuais masculinos, que continuam a regular o corpo.

Quando o homem chega em seus dias férteis, um de seus espermatovários (ou em alguns casos os dois) liberam um espermatóvulo em uma da tubas espermais (equivalente à tuba uterina), onde este ficará até ser fecundado ou não. Caso a primeira possibilidade ocorra, o espermatóvulo fecundado irá rumar através da tuba espermal até chegar ao centro do mascuventri, aonde se fixará em sua parede, por meio de uma membrana transparente que envolve o espermatóvulo (já que não há a presença do endométrio no mascuventri), que funcionará como um invólucro fixador, chamado de: fictulo. 

Existem sim médicos especializados em homens com mascuventri ou grávidos. Estes médicos, primeiramente se formam em urologia, se especializando assim em andrologia (que se concentra no estudo do sistema reprodutor masculino), e então em masculogia (que se foca essencialmente no mascuventri), sendo assim, se torando médicos uro-masculogistas, ou, mais popularmente conhecidos: masculogistas. Após a formação em masculogia, o médico, se quiser atender pacientes grávidos, terá que fazer mais uma especialização: em mascutetria, que é dedicada especialmente ao acompanhamento de homens gestantes; ou seja, ele se tornará um médico uro-mascutetra, mas é mais popularmente conhecido como: mascuventetra. Concluindo: um médico uro-mascutetra precisa ter 4 especializações.

Apesar de à princípio não parecer, a masculogia como um todo é um dos ramos mais lucrativos da medicina, pois os tratamentos hormonais e as cirurgias de retirada do órgão, são altamente requisitadas e caras, sem falar que os médicos em questão podem atender dos mais diversos tipos de paciente: desde um homem comum com problema na próstata, até um homem grávido. Há também, um mercado muito forte nesse ramo de clínicas abortivas para homens, principalmente, se no país em questão o aborto não for legalizado, tendo assim, um elevado preço pelos procedimentos. Porém, o número de uro-mascutetras não é tão alto assim, por conta dos anos de estudo e dedicação na faculdade; geralmente, quem se forma em mascutetria, são médicos que querem trabalhar de uma forma extremamente abrangente no ramo urológico, que tem muito interesse futuro relacionado à pesquisas na área, ou pessoas que tem interesse mútuo de estudar e trabalhar com andrologia e obstétrica, juntando assim, dois em um. 

 

Dúvidas pendentes que ocasionalmente podem surgir:

 

Homens tem cólicas menstruais ou algo parecido?

Não, pois as cólicas menstruais se dão por conta de contrações uterinas que contraem o útero para expelir a descamação do endométrio (membrana mucosa que reveste a parede do útero, aonde o óvulo se fixa), e esta membrana não está presente na estrutura de um mascuventri de um homem, mas sim somente o involucro fixador fictulo, o que torna de fato um pouco difícil para os homens saberem quando estão ou não em seus períodos férteis. 

Visto que homens com mascuventri também produzem espermatozoides férteis, mesmo que em menor quantidade, é então possível um desses homens se “auto engravidar”?

Está é uma dúvida muito pendente, mas apesar de à princípio parecer biologicamente viável, como, de certa forma, uma espécie de “clonagem”, tal prática nunca foi possível de ocorrer, pois o espermatozoide humano sobrevive apenas entre 1 a 2 minutos em meio externo após a ejaculação, porém, já foram sim feitos experimentos em ambiente propriamente controlado, para ver se é de fato possível um homem poder ser fecundado com o próprio espermatozoide, porém, por motivos ainda desconhecidos pela ciência médica, quando o espermatozoide tenta entrar na zona pelúcida do espermatóvulo, por algum motivo, o acrossomo (localizado na região frontal da cabeça do espermatozoide, contendo enzimas essenciais para auxiliar sua penetração na célula ovo e à fertilização) não decompõem a zona pelúcida, e o espermatozoide somente fica vagando pelo ambiente, até morrer por morte eminente, como é previsto que ocorra depois de um certo tempo após a ejaculação, caso não consiga fecundar uma célula ovo.

Um homem com mascuventri não seria uma espécie de “terceiro sexo”? 

Por ser um órgão sexual a mais no organismo, há uma verdadeira guerra milenar no campo médico-científico sobre o assunto.

Um lado, atualmente minoria, defende a tese de que seria sim um terceiro sexo, por conta de exercer as duas funções sexuais reprodutivas.

Porém, a maioria atualmente refuta totalmente a hipótese; eles defendem que, por conta do predomínio de caracteres sexuais e hormonais masculinos nos homens que possuem mascuventri, e que é possível a remoção do órgão ainda antes da adolescência, assim tornando-o um “homem comum”, com uma produção normal de espermatozoides férteis, esses homens então não deveriam ser segregados do sexo masculino, mas, no máximo, sendo subdivididos como homens X para pesquisas ou fichas médicas de pacientes.

O fato do homem nascer com um mascuventri seria uma espécie de agravante para ele ser homossexual?

Não é um fator necessariamente agravante, pois tais tipos de condição biológica não determinam diretamente a orientação sexual de uma pessoa, caso fosse, todos os homens com mascuventri seriam bissexuais. Assim como existem vários homens comuns homossexuais, existem também vários homens heterossexuais que nasceram com um mascuventri. 

Se um homem engravida, as chances de seu filho nascer com um mascuventri são maiores se comparadas às chances de uma mulher? 

Não, pois o que determinará o desenvolvimento ou não do órgão está no espermatozoide com o cromossomo YX/4, e, inevitavelmente, todos os homens irão produzir cerca de 15% de espermatozoides com tal cromossomo (dentro de uma taxa de 50% da produção de espermatozoides com o gênero Y). Tudo dependerá mesmo é do momento da fecundação.

Qual é exatamente a forma de um mascuventri?

Ele é praticamente idêntico ao útero em estrutura, porém, em uma proporção um pouco menor (cerca de 3%).

Se o mascuventri é menor que o útero, os bebês então gerados por homens nascem prematuros?

Não, eles somente tem de se adequar ao tamanho delimitado, por isso, bebês gerados por homens nascem com um tamanho e peso um pouco menores que a média, por conta do tamanho da bacia do próprio homem e do espaço permitido para o desenvolvimento do bebê dentro do mascuventri, mas isto não irá influir futuramente no desenvolvimento de sua estatura.


	2. Gravidez e Parto Masculino

Um homem pode fazer um teste de farmácia comum para confirmar a sua gravidez, visto que o que permite a confirmação positiva de tal teste é a presença do hormônio beta-HCG no sangue do indivíduo. 

Ao longo da gestação, o homem terá a mesma produção de hormônios de uma gravidez feminina em idem proporção, assim como o aparecimento dos sintomas típicos, como dores nas articulações e nas costas, desejos e os demais efeitos e sintomas que podem vir a surgir durante esse período, porém, não há o crescimento tão significativo das mamas como nas mulheres (mesmo que produzindo oxitocina e prolactina em igual proporção), havendo somente um leve inchaço na região, mas que mesmo assim não irá prejudica na intensidade da lactação durante o período de amamentação. 

Como os quadris de homens com mascuventri são em média 20 centímetros mais largos que os dos demais homens, e tem o arco de sua pelve de tamanho intermediário, o parto masculino tende a ser um pouco mais doloroso do que o feminino. Apesar dos homens parecerem ter sorte no que diz respeito à “menstruação”, o parto já é outra história: a bacia e o reto (por onde o bebê passa) não se alargam tanto durante a gravidez quanto a de uma mulher grávida, portanto, um parto masculino pode vir a ser bem mais doloroso que de uma mulher. Tirando estes pequenos detalhes, o parto de um homem se procede de igual forma que o de uma mulher. 

Como o tamanho do mascuventri é relativamente menor que a de um útero feminino, fica mais difícil para os homens sustentarem uma gravidez originada de uma poliembrionia ou de uma poliovulação, ou seja: gêmeos ou múltiplos. Geralmente, quando um homem tem tal tipo de gravidez, não é tão difícil de manter a situação estabilizada ao longo da gestação, é como se tratassem de uma gravidez feminina de risco, porém, por conta do menor espaço para o desenvolvimento do feto, e para garantir a segurança dos bebês e do pai, é necessário fazer uma cesariana por volta do oitavo mês de gestação, quando no caso são somente dois bebês, mas quando a gestação se trata de múltiplos, é aconselhado que a cesariana seja realizada no 7° mês ou até mesmo antes, dependendo do caso. O maior e o mais famoso caso de múltiplos em um homem foi com o neozelandês Mason Bennett, que teve uma bem-sucedida gravidez de quádruplos (três meninas e um menino), em 2003; com seis meses de gestação, sua bolsa já estava prestes a se romper e foi-se necessária fazer uma cesariana; os bebês nasceram miúdos e fraquinhos, mas felizmente todos conseguiram sobreviver. Nunca antes havia-se visto uma gestação tão bem-sucedida de quádruplos antes, os poucos casos que se testemunharam de tal feito acabaram em infelizes tragédias, com os bebês tendo que nascer muito antes do previsto e não sobrevivendo por conta disso, abortos espontâneos pela falta de espaço para o desenvolvimento deles, ou até mesmo com a morte de ambos os bebês e o pai durante cesariana. 

Como já comentado anteriormente, os bebês gerados por homens crescem de forma proporcional ao seu corpo e mascuventri, nascendo, portanto, singelamente menores e mais leves que os demais recém-nascidos, mas tal fato não influi no desenvolvimento estrutural futuro da criança. Em média, esses bebês medem ao nascer cerca de 40 a 50 centímetros, e podem pesar entre 2,5 kg a 3,8 kg. 

De acordo com as últimas pesquisas feitas pela ONU, nascem em média cerca de 211.000 bebês todos os dias, proporcionalizando 77 milhões de nascimentos ao ano; desses 77 milhões de bebês, aproximadamente 39 milhões são meninos, e dentro desses 39 milhões de meninos nascidos, 9,516 milhões deles possuem um mascuventri. 

Estima-se que de todos os partos registrados anualmente, 31,7% dos parturientes são homens, porém, apesar dessa porcentagem ser inferior a de parturientes mulheres, a taxa de pais solteiros com mascuventri é significativamente mais elevada que a de mães solteiras, sendo tal porcentagem 3% maior. 

Atualmente, um dos principais motivos para a ocorrência de abandono infantil e a realização de abortos seletivos (na maioria das vezes, em países subdesenvolvidos, sob regimes teocráticos, ou com extremo conservadorismo cultural), é por conta do feto possuir um mascuventri.  
A Índia, país o qual tem uma das maiores taxas de aborto seletivo de meninas, possui também uma das maiores taxas mundiais de aborto seletivo de meninos com mascuventri.

De acordo com instituições internacionais de proteção aos homens gestantes e pais solteiros, estima-se que 36% dos casos de óbito em partos masculinos, tanto do pai quanto do bebê, é por conta de negligencia médica movida por preconceito, que continua a ser extremamente forte em algumas regiões do mundo.

Em um levantamento feito pela OMS, foi-se analisado entre 191 países os piores e melhores sistemas de saúde oferecidos a homens grávidos e seus bebês. Em primeiro colocado, está a França, depois a Itália e logo em seguida San Marino; já os três últimos colocados são, respectivamente: República Centro-Africana, Myanmar e, em último lugar, Serra Leoa. O Brasil se encontra na 125° posição, o Japão em 10°, Coreia do Sul em 58°, China em 144° e a Coreia do Norte em 167° lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eae, gostarem? Espero q tenham curtido!   
> Sobre os dados da OMS: eles de fato existem e são veridicos; esses dados apresentados na teoria são provenientes do ranking de 'qualidade dos sistemas de saude ao redor do mundo' (minha ideia original era basear a estatistica da teoria no IDH de cada país, mas dai percebi q me basear em uma estatistica relacionada a saude seria bem mais coerente ao assunto lol). O problema people, eh q azim: eu procurei feito uma desgraça atras de info sobre o assunto, mas a mais coerente e com mais credibilidade, era esse pdf da OMS do ranking da qualidade dos sistemas de saude ao redor do mundo que data 1997 (tipo, 21 ANOS ATRAS), mas tds as outras infos q eu achava pareciam meio estranhas dms, ent segui pela OMS neh, mas dai eu achei num site esse tal ranking da OMS refeito em 2010 só que dessa vez com soh 100 paises ao inves de 191, e qnd eu fui comparar os dois rankings e talzz, a diferença era literalmente nenhuma, tdos os paises estavam nas mesmissimas posições (a unica diferença mesmo eh q o de 2010 mostrava soh 100 paises lol).   
> Vou deixar aqui o link pra vcs se quiserem acessar:   
> http://www.who.int/healthinfo/paper30.pdf - oms 1997   
> https://www.internationalinsurance.com/news/ranking-top-eleven-healthcare-systems-country.php - oms 2010   
> Se alguem ai tiver mais informações sobre o assunto por favor me informe! :D <3   
> O capitulo 3 será sobre: Como se dá a retirada do mascuventri e sua discussão ética e jurídica 
> 
> Qualquer pergunta mandem nos comentarios!   
> Até a proximaaa!!! <3


End file.
